


Rewind Time

by rattmann



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clover Deserved Better, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattmann/pseuds/rattmann
Summary: Qrow has a terrible dream, a dream that makes him search out the man who was the main focus of it. When they unite, it's a lot more heartfelt that either of them thought it would be.Or in this case:Yet another fix-it fic for these boys because CRWBY really has me fucked up if they think I'm gonna be okay with what they did
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	Rewind Time

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is based off of will smith's youtube rewind moment. no I don't take constructive criticism.

Qrow woke with a start, gasping for air as a thin layer of cold sweat clung to his body. The blanket that he usually kicked off during the nights was piled up on the floor, the sheets slightly wet with how much he was sweating. Usually any other time he’d be used to these nightly events. But this was different. He ignores the tears on his pillow as he sits up quickly, a wave of nausea succumbing him as he does so. He ignores that too in favor of resting his face in his hands.

Letting out a shuddering breath, he wipes away any stray tears on his face as he tries to remember where he was and why he was here. This didn’t feel right. He felt sick, like he was on the verge of throwing up at any moment. His throat hurt like hell, as if he was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Which reminds him, that dream…

_Clover._

Shooting himself up from the bed, he nearly trips and falls as he tries to escape from his room. Grabbing the wall to steady himself, queasiness takes over once more so he pauses himself for a breath. No point in rushing if he blacks out anyways. He gains his balance soon enough, but not as quick as he would’ve liked. The sickness doesn’t stop him from trying to get to the door as quickly as he possibly could, he doesn’t give a single shit that he’s about to leave with only his boxers and a t-shirt on. All he cares about right now is Clover.

_“I enjoyed working with you, you know? Even with that endless cynicism of yours.”_

Pausing, he grabs the door handle with tears brimming his eyes. Did Clover… did his four leaf clover really say those things to him? Even after everything they’ve been through? After the Ace Op told him countless times before to not self deflect? He wouldn’t say that shit, not in that cold tone with a condescending laugh. No… that’s not his Clover. It was a dream. It had to have been a dream.

Shaking his head, he opens the door to the cold air of the Atlas halls. Qrow wants to run, possibly turn into a bird and fly his way there, before he can figure out how fast he wants to get to Clover, he trips and almost faceplants into the ground. Okay, no running then. Or flying. It doesn’t matter, he’s a brisk walker. Qrow leans against the wall, using it to support him if any other mishaps happen as he makes his way to the other mans room, squinting his eyes at the bright lights along the way. He couldn’t stop thinking about that dream. Was it a dream? It felt so real… yet if it was real, why would he be here now, in Atlas? None of this made any sense.

_“We don’t have to fight, friend.”_

Friend… they weren’t just friends? Were they? No… they had to be something more. Qrow knew it wasn’t one sided. There’s no way his feelings would be unequal. Not after the things Clover has said to him, no way. His stomach does a flip in uncertainty. _But what if they were just friends? ___

___“Tch, you don’t know my friends. That’s how it always goes.”_ _ _

__His mind flashes to his friends. To his team, to Lionheart, to Ozpin, to James. To Clover… Clover was not his friend. He was more than that. He had to be. Pausing, his eyes watering as he practically falls to his knees, a whine tears from his throat. Qrow silently curses himself for being so pathetic. A voice that sounds a lot like Raven calls him pathetic at the back of his mind. He gets up. He keeps moving._ _

__This isn’t what matters right now. What matters is making sure the other man is safe, that the Ace Operative is _alive._ He had to be alive. Qrow couldn't imagine a world where Clover would die, not like that at least. Qrow always figured he’d be the first to die out of the people he cares about. He ignores the image of a certain girl with silver eyes and a white cape that flashes in his mind. He can’t lose Clover too. He refuses to lose Clover._ _

___“Me and you have a score to settle.”_ _ _

__**Tyrian.** _ _

___“Oh, I agree. So let's say we put the kid to bed and then finish it?”_ _ _

__He didn’t side with Tyrian. Did he? That does make any sense. Why would he do that? Turning a corner, he feels the sickness take over once more. This was so fucked up. This entire situation was so incredibly fucked up. Clover wouldn’t put his orders above Mantle, and Qrow likes to think he wouldn’t side with a serial killer that tried to kill his niece, almost killing him in the process. He lets out a pitiful whimper, mind revolving around Clover. He swallows down the bile building up his throat and carries on. He had to get to the Ace Op. He just had to._ _

__Nothing was more important right now. _Nothing.__ _

___“Why couldn’t you just do the right thing? Instead of the thing you were told?”_ _ _

__Qrow’s hands were shaking as he punched in the code to get to the Ace Operatives rooms, forever grateful Clover had trusted him enough to give him the number. Especially in this situation. Heh, _trust.__ _

___“Sometimes the right decision is the hardest decision to make. I trust James with my life. And I wanted to trust you.”_ _ _

__Biting his lip to cease a sob, he rushes to Clover’s door. Banging on the offending object, he doesn’t care if he wakes up any of the other Ace Ops. He doesn’t care about anything right now but _Clover._ Only ever Clover. He’s half tempted to kick the door down to get to the man, thankfully right as he’s about to knock again, the door swings open. Clover is standing there, half naked with wide eyes and a hand on his chest. Right where Harbinger had-_ _

__“Qrow-”_ _

__“Clover-”_ _

__Though the situation is less than preferable, their urgency tears a chuckle out of them both. Relief overcomes Qrow’s mind, and that’s when he realizes he almost just barged into the other man’s room. Eyes widening, he decides now is the time to leave, make an excuse that he just needed to make sure Clover was okay before flying off back to his room. Yet right as he’s about to open his mouth, Clover is taking a fistful of his shirt and yanking him into the room, slamming the door afterwards._ _

__“L-Listen, Cloves. I just wanted to, ah-“_ _

__Before he knows it, Clover is shoving him against the wall, a crazed look in his eye that Qrow can’t place. He’s half ready for the Ace Op to yell at him, or hit him. Possibly even both. He surely believes he deserves it. Yet neither of those things come. Instead, Clover’s hands rest on his shoulders, thumbing at his collar bones. It’s a gentle touch, a touch that makes Qrow’s heart beat quicker for a completely different reason. The Huntsman wraps his hands around Clover’s wrists, thumbs pressing against the man's veins _just to make sure.__ _

___“Eugh. Doesn’t look like your friend’s gonna make it.”_ _ _

__“Qrow I-“_ _

__“I thought I lost you.”_ _

___“I’ll kill you!”_ _ _

__Clover rests his forehead against Qrow’s, a breathless laugh escaping his lips. Qrow moves his hands to the Ace Ops shoulders, fingernails digging into his shoulders. Just their luck they interrupt each other once more. Qrow feels hands slide down his sides and rest at his waist. Suddenly, he’s being pulled away from the wall, the two men lean heavily against each other. Like if they weren’t touching each other they wouldn’t know what to do with themselves. Like they were each others lifeline. They were completely lost without each other. Qrow would call them soulmates, but he didn’t believe in those. Not until he met Clover at least…_ _

___“Oh, you mean... like you just killed Clover?”_ _ _

__Clover’s arms loop around his waist, Qrow feels the heat from the other man's hand through his shirt. It’s almost a hug. But the Huntsmans hands are still glued to the Ace Ops’ shoulders, staring into his teal eyes. Searching for any sign that the light in his eyes isn’t real, that Clover holding him isn’t real, that _this isn’t real.__ _

__However, there’s no signs of this being some sick and twisted hallucination. No signs of any of this being fake. That’s what scared Qrow the most. That this was real. So incredibly real._ _

___“Someone had to take the fall.”_ _ _

__“You died.”_ _

__“I died.”_ _

__“James… will take the fall. I’ll make sure of it.”_ _

__Qrow can’t help it then. The tears flow out of his eyes like second nature, a crippled gasp for breath forcing its way from his throat. Fingers tightening on the Ace Ops shoulders before they loosen and he’s swinging his arms around the other man into an actual hug. A real hug. Clover immediately tightens his grip on the Huntsman, left hand pulling Qrow impossibly close as his right hand keeps ahold on the back of his head. Grounding him. Qrow clings to him as if Clover would disappear in his arms if he didn’t hold on tight enough. Tears fall onto tan skin, the Huntsman feels his hair start to dampen._ _

__“Cl-Clover. I…”_ _

__The man in his arms interrupts him, voice thick with emotion. If Qrow wasn’t already crying he certainly would be now._ _

__“I thought… I thought you were gone.”_ _

__They stay there for what felt like forever. A moment that Qrow wishes would’ve lasted forever. What a selfish thing to wish for, yet Qrow can’t help but want it anyways. He’s never claimed to be selfless. Soon enough, they’re pulling away from each other. Just enough to catch a breath while also keeping their hands on each other, afraid that they would lose each other once more if they let go. Clover’s hand grabbed ahold of the other mans. Qrow thinks Clover’s hand fits perfectly within his own. Like they were meant to be._ _

__Maybe they were meant to be._ _

___“Hm… good luck…”_ _ _

__The Ace Ops free hand moves to Qrow’s face, cupping his cheek gently. Qrow holds it there, not wanting Clover to move away from him. _Terrified_ that Clover would be torn away from him. Though, the other man doesn’t seem to want to pull away. There’s a soft look on his face as his thumb brushes back and forth against Qrow’s cheek, tears brimming his eyes. Qrow wants to kiss those tears away._ _

__“Come to bed with me.”_ _

__“Clover… I don’t think that’s a-”_ _

___“Please.”_ _ _

__“Ye-yeah… okay. Sure. Anything for you lucky charm.”_ _

__Clover’s clutch on Qrow’s hand was a little too tight, but he didn’t bring it up. Too tight was better than not tight enough. Qrow also didn’t point how how incredibly desperate and downright _broken_ his four leaf clover sounded. As they climbed into the Ace Operatives bed, neither of them wasted any time getting back into each others personal space, Clover’s arms pulling Qrow into him and _fuck did they fit together just right._ He could almost start crying again. But as Clover pulls him closer, a firm yet tender kiss presses against his forehead, Qrow decides he can cry later. Clover is _alive._ He’s breathing, and warm, and fucking alive._ _

__And Qrow thinks there’s no better luck than that._ _

**Author's Note:**

> wow I can't believe v7 only had 11 episodes isn't that wild? anyways if you're not a first member the finale isn't worth it.
> 
> clover deserved better.


End file.
